Sortiliena Serlut
Summary Sortiliena Serlut '(ソルティリーナ・セルルト, Sorutirīna Seruruto) is a supporting character in the Alicization Arc. She was the mentor of Kirito during his first year in the «North Centoria Imperial Sword Mastery Academy», and the second-seat elite swordswoman at the Academy, where she was known as the «Walking Tactics Manual» (歩く戦術総覧, Aruku Senjutsu Souran). She graduated as the first-ranked swordsman from the academy after defeating the first-seat swordsman Uolo Levanteinn during the graduation tournament and participated in the Norlangarth North Empire Swordsmanship Tournament, where she was defeated by Eldrie Woolsburg. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 8-C Name: Sortiliena Serlut Origin: Sword Art Online Gender: Female Age: 20 (Should be one year older than Kirito) Classification: Artificial Fluctlight, Walking Tactics Manual, 3rd Class Noble, Elite Swordswoman-in-training (Former), Second Seat (Former) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordswoman, Statistics Amplification (Sword skills amplify the user's speed and power, with the downside of leaving some aftercast delay), Limited Reality Warping (via Incarnation. Allows the user to change the world to an extent via their willpower or imagination. For those who are not conscious or adept with this ability, it is primarily used to increase the chances of winning a fight against stronger opponents or create miracles not possible with standard Sacred Arts. All beings in the Underworld are capable of Incarnation, however only those who recognize this ability can consciously use it to their advantage) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Comparable to Kirito) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Kirito) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class+ Durability: Building level+ Stamina: Unknown physically, Vastly Superhuman mentally (Kirito never once beat Sortiliena because her will was higher than his. Defeated Uolo, surpassing his willpower with her own) Range: Extended melee range with her sword, higher with sword skills, a couple of meters with her whip Standard Equipment: An unnamed sword and whip Intelligence: Being born and raised to use a sword, Sortiliena has gathered immense experience in sword fighting her entire life. She is skilled enough to always beat Kirito in a spar and defeat Uolo Levanteinn in a duel during the graduation tournament. Because of her intelligence in battle, she is known as the "Walking Tactics Manual". Weaknesses: Sword Skills have a slight aftercast delay at the end of them in exchange for increased power. If Sortiliena loses willpower, confidence, or imagination on succeeding in an event, Incarnation will not activate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Serlut Style' Serlut Style: A swordsman ship style that is passed down the Serlut family. It has similar sword skills to Kirito's Aincrad Style. The style consists of fluid and quick motions. *'Active Water:' A Serlut Style sword skill. *'Still Water:' A Serlut Style sword skill. *'Whirling Current:' A Serlut Style sword skill. Also known as the sword skill Cyclone. It is activated by the user holding their sword with both hands at the right of their waist. The skill is a two-handed spinning sword slash that consists of a single upwards diagonal slash from right to left with two hands holding the sword. 'Incarnation' Incarnation: A secret skill passed down by Integrity Knights since ancient times, and one of the most important concepts in the Sword Art Online franchise. Incarnation refers to the ability to change the state of the world through pure willpower and imagination. This mainly includes creation, alteration, and destruction. It is the power which Sacred Arts derive from. Its effects are versatile, as the power has been used to wield invisible blades, create swords from the user's blood, transmute objects, increase the chances of an event happening, and much more. However, the power of an Incarnation ability can be matched by another Incarnation ability, and the use of Incarnation is mentally exhausting, requiring a lot of concentration and energy to perform. If the user is in a state where their will is not strong enough, they become unable to use Incarnation. There are a limited amount of people who can use Incarnation to its full potential, and much practice and experience is needed to be able to use it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Art Online Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Whip Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 8